Dance Class Sass
My twenty-first fanfiction. Enjoy! One day, Lincoln was reading a comic book, when Rita came over to him. "Lincoln", Rita said, "I have some good news." "What is it", Lincoln asked. "I signed us up for some dance classes", Rita said, "we're going to be performing in that parent/child show at the Family Fun Fair." Lincoln was shocked. "Could you excuse me for just one second", Lincoln asked. Lincoln jumped behind the couch and spoke to the audience. "This is bad", Lincoln said, "if I tell Mom I don't want to do the dance classes, she'll be heartbroken, and I don't want that, so I'll just have to fake it." Lincoln jumped onto the couch. "Let's do this", Lincoln said. "Great", Rita said, "I'll get our outfits." Rita got out two leotards, a pink one for her, and an orange one for Lincoln. "Let's get dressed", Rita said. Lincoln and Rita got dressed and looked in the mirror. "We look so cute together", Rita said, "let's go." Rita and Lincoln got into Vanzilla and the former turned to the audience. "Soon it'll all be over", Lincoln said. They then arrived at the dance studio, and they went inside. "Come on, Lincoln", Rita said, "let's head over to the dance floor, and I'll talk to you about our routine." They went down the hall to an empty dance floor and sat down on the bench. "Now", Rita said, "I was thinking me an you do a tap duet from Swing Time." "That's nice", Lincoln said, "though maybe a better one for that would be Lola, since she has more experience tap dancing." "But then it wouldn't be like the movie", Rita said, "besides, you'll look cute in the outfit I chose you." "Mom", Lincoln said, "you didn't." "Come on", Rita said. "Fine", Lincoln said. Lincoln went backstage and put on his suit and tap shoes. "You look so handsome", Rita said, "I'll go change and we'll practice together." As Rita walked away, Mollie and Girl Jordan walked by and saw Lincoln. "Look at him", Girl Jordan said, "he's cute." "Yeah", Mollie said, "I love a man in a suit." Lincoln grinned and turned to the audience. "I think I'm goanna like being here", Lincoln said. Later, he and Rita were driving home in Vanzilla. "So", Rita said, "how'd you enjoy our first day?" "It was great", Lincoln said, "and I can't wait until tomorrow." The next day, Lincoln went backstage and dressed into his suit. "Perfect", Rita said, "I'll get dressed." Tara then walked by, and Lincoln did a hair flip. "So hot", Tara said. Then, Rita came out in her dress. "Let's dance", Rita said. They practiced all day, and in between, Lincoln flirted with girls. "This is amazing", Lincoln said. Later, after a practice, Lincoln went onto a stage and sat down. "This might be the best idea I've ever had", Lincoln said, "who knew actually coming dance class meant I'd be surrounded by cute girls around my age." Rita, who was hiding behind a curtain, heard what Lincoln said and walked onto the stage. "Is this true", Rita asked. "It's not what you think", Lincoln said. "You just wanted to be near girls", Rita said. "Okay, it's kind of what you think, but there's more to it", Lincoln said. "Yeah", Rita said, "you didn't even want to do this in the first place." Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. "Yeah, that's pretty much it", Lincoln said. "If you didn't want to do the dance classes, you could've just told me", Rita said. "I was afraid I'd hurt your feelings", Lincoln said. "Well now they're hurt", Rita said, "I don't want to even do the dance anymore." Rita walked away crying, and Lincoln turned to the audience. "What have I done", Lincoln asked. Later, Lincoln was sitting on the steps of the dance studio, when Liam sat next to him. "Hey there, Linc", Liam said. "Liam", Lincoln asked, "what are you doing here?" "Mom and I are doing a line dance for the talent show, and boy, are we having fun", Liam said. "I wish the same could be said about me and my Mom", Lincoln said, "I told her I was only here for the girls, and now she doesn't want to do our tap duet anymore." "Maybe you should do the right thing", Liam said. "What's that", Lincoln asked. "Show her that you want to do the dance", Liam said, "forget all about the girls, show your Mom that she's the only girl you came for in the first place." "You're right, Liam", Lincoln said, "I'm goanna go apologize right now." "Good luck", Liam said. The next morning, Rita woke up and found a note taped to her head. "Come to the front yard", Rita read. Rita walked outside to the front yard and saw a lawn chair in the driveway. "I wonder what's going on here", Rita said. Then, Vanzilla's trunk opened up, revealing Lincoln wearing his outfit. "What's going on here is the best show you'll ever see", Lincoln said. Lincoln put a wooden board on Vanzilla's floor. "I apologize for the make-do stage, I couldn't afford to build one in our yard", Lincoln said. Lincoln did a tap solo, and when he was done, Rita applauded. "Bravo, bravo", Rita said, "encore!" "Mom", Lincoln said, "I'm sorry for only going for the girls." "It's okay", Rita said, "and it's not too late to re-enter the show." At the Family Fun Fair, Liam and his mom finished up their line dance, when the host, Bob, walked on stage. "That was amazing", Bob said, "and now, it's time for the mother of the largest family in Royal Woods and her only son, please give it up, for Rita and Lincoln Loud!" Everyone cheered. "Remember what we rehearsed", Rita said. "Got it", Lincoln said. They did their routine, and when they were done, everyone cheered. "I think we have a winner", Bob said, "the Loud mother and son!" Lincoln and Rita were so exited. "We won", Lincoln said, "we really won!" Later, Lincoln and Rita were driving home, with their trophy in the back seat. "I can't believe we actually won", Lincoln said. "It just comes to show that when you try something, you never know you'll enjoy it", Rita said. "You said it, Mom", Lincoln said, "you said it." Lincoln and Rita smiled as they drove off into the sunset. Notes * Lincoln and Rita's dance number is based on this. * Bob the Host is named after Bob Mittenthal. Category:Episodes